


Outta The Way

by TeaTimeWithNelly



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, But it does.. I guess, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, It'll get better, Just angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Slow Build, but nope, damn I didn't want it to have a slow build, hopefully, it's for my messed up mind, no fluff yet, oh and sourin ain't end game, rintori ain't either, rintori is my otp, sorryy, this is not for me, your tellin' me it's sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaTimeWithNelly/pseuds/TeaTimeWithNelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke had been in love with Rin for as long as he could remember. Whereas Aiichirou can remember the moment he met and fell in love with Rin. They're two people who are only half as compatible with Rin as they are with each other. Will it have to take a wrecked shoulder and some terrible swimming times to make their love story begin? Well it hasn't taken anything else so far. </p><p>"Leave things be. He told himself. And Rin will get where he needs to be."<br/>-- Sousuke's PoV</p><p>"Rin-senpai likes me. Not the way I like him, but he's my friend. And he's just being a fair captain. Ai's lips pulled back into a terribly forced smile that, no matter how tightly he pressed them together, could not mask the trembling that had come over his bottom lip. Rin-senpai is such a good captain."<br/>-- Aiichirou's PoV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aiichirou swallowed a sob as he doubled over letting his head fall between his legs. Crying wouldn't make things better. It wouldn't get him a spot on the relay team and it wouldn't make Rin like him more. _As if Rin-senpai likes me at all._ Ai thought to himself as fresh wave of emotional exhaustion hit him, followed by another sob fighting it's way him his throat.

Aiichirou pressed his lips together and suppressed the sob again. _No._ He told himself, straighting back up and shaking his head from side to side as he willed to tears back into their ducts. _Rin-senpai likes me. Not the way I like him, but he's still my friend. And he's just being a fair captain._ Ai's lips pulled back into a terribly forced smile that, but no matter how tightly he pressed them together, he could not mask the trembling that had come over his bottom lip. _Rin-senpai is_ such _a good captain._

Through said trembling lip Aiichirou let out a pathetic laugh and by the time that he had realized that such laugh was becoming a helpless sob it was too late. Finally, Ai let out part of the sobs that he had been strangling down in the back of his throat. They came out in a pack of pathetic whimpers that he let out as he leaned over again.

“Outta the way.”

Aiichirou's entire body tensed at the voice behind him and he snapped back up. His voice hitched as he began to turn his head, but stopped. He pressed his lips together again and swallowed whatever was left of the sob. “Sorry.” Ai choked out as he reached up to wipe the tears from his eyes and then moved to the side of the stair case.

The figure behind him padded past him and made his way down the stairs. Aiichirou blinked until the tears and blurriness left and realized who the swimmer in front of him was. “Yamazaki-senpai.” Ai breathed. Though not loud enough for Sousuke to hear; he was already half way down the steps and Ai was at the very top.

The padding of Sousuke's footsteps continued as he made his way down, though about three fourths of the way down he stopped. “Nitori.” He said over his shoulder before turning half way to look at him with his head turned to the side. From the place Aiichirou sat he could see Sousuke's eyebrows knitted together as if in deep thought. “Why is swimming in the relay with Rin so important to you?” He asked looking at Ai with narrowed eyes.

Aiichirou's eyes widened and he breathed in shakily. “Well..” He murmured and then lowered his eyes to his feet. “Isn't it the same reason you came here, Yamazaki-senpai?” He whispered and raised his head to look at Sousuke again. A sad smile tugged at Ai's lips. “I'm in love with Rin-senpai.”

Sousuke's eyebrow's came closer together and his mouth pressed into a grim line. He lifted his chin and somehow found a way to look down at Aiichirou even though he was several steps bellow the second year. “What?”

Ai swallowed. The saliva in his mouth seemed to catch half way down his throat so he squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed harder. So hard that tears came to his eyes. “I admire Rin-senpai _so_ much! He is everything I aspire to be, Yamazaki-senpai. And the relay means _so_ much to him. I've seen how much it means to him. He loves it. I want to be able to experience the feeling of being the relay he loves so much.” Ai's voice was reduced to a shaking whisper by the time he had stopped and reached up to wipe the tears from his eyes. “This is my last chance to do that, Yamazaki-senpai.”

“Who says it's your last chance?” Sousuke shifted his weight and continued to seemingly look down at Ai.

“But senpai –!”

Sousuke turned to face Aiichirou and climbed a couple steps to the stairs. He got so high up that it came to the point where he actually was looking down at Ai. “And whether you love Rin or not your never going to be him.” Sousuke's voice didn't falther when Ai flinched back. “No matter how much you practice.” His voice was a borderline growl. “I'm not saying this to offend you, but your goal can't be to _be_ Rin. You need to make your own and work to put them within your reach.”

Aiichirou had to lift his chin to look at Sousuke. His eye's were as wide as an owl's they blinked up at him with shock for a second. In the next second he was inhaling deeply though his nostrils and nodded with his eyes squeezed shut. Ai reached up to wipe the tears forming again. “Yes, Yamazaki-senpai! Your.. Your right!” Aiichirou's voice falters slightly, but when he opened his eyes they were filled with determination.

Sousuke's eyebrows raised in response. He could feel the boy's drive radiating off of him. “Heh, right.” Sousuke said bringing his hand up to chuckle into his fist. “Right.” He repeated.

“Thank you, Yamazaki-senpai!” Ai chirped. His eyes were still swollen from his earlier tears, but a smile tugged at his lips.

“ 'S fine.” Sousuke replied; the same half smile tugged at his own lips as he turned around to make his way down the stairs.

Sousuke was half way down the stairs when Aiichirou called out to him again. “Yamazaki-senpai?” Ai's voice wavered and when Sousuke turned around the determined expression that had been burned into Ai's features was gone.

“What?”

“This means..” Ai's gaze lowered to his feet. “You.. You still love Rin-senpai, right..?”

Sousuke blinked, taking a moment to absorb Aiichirou's words. “Why does it matter?” He replied, paying no attention to the overdone harshness in his voice.

The look on his face spoke more than words to Ai. _Yes._ It confermed silently. “Then.. If you love him Yamazaki-senpai..” Ai breathed in tried his best to look intimidating at the very least. “If you love Rin-senpai, then...”

 

 

_W-We're rivals in love, Yamazaki senpai!_

“Tch.” Sousuke scoffed in annoyance as he made his way back to his dorm. _Was the kid dumb?_ It made no difference whether they both had feelings for Rin. Although the fact that they both did was quite obvious. Nothing would come of such emotions.

Sousuke had known for ages now that Rin was bi. It had become apparent when he talked of Haruka when the they had all been kids. Though, nothing would come of those feelings either because of the the way things were now. It would be best for Rin if he grew out of the attachments he had developed during his time swimming with the Iwatobi guys and even the Samezuka Swim Team. His very own friendship with Rin would lessen into something that had been strongest in the past and that was for the best. It would be for Rin to get where he needed to be.

Aiichirou was just a naive child. So inexperienced to the point where it was almost humorous. It was better if he didn't make it onto the relay. Best if he just became someone who watched from the sidelines. _Nitori should just let this stupid unattainable dreams fade away._ Sousuke thought, then let his face twist with guilt.

He didn't really mean that. Not to that extent. A cross between an exasperated huffed and a sigh left his lips as he made it to the door of his dorm. Before turning the knob he reached up to rub his shoulder and swallowed the painful wince that climbed up his throat. He would _not_ let it hurt him.

Sousuke had meant what he had said to Aiichirou, though. If the Ai didn't let go of the incredibly stupid dream of him, for the most part, _becoming_ Rin the kid might go somewhere. Nothing big. Ai was no Olympian, but at the very least he would be able to swim in the relay.

Once Sousuke was on the other side of the door he made his movements less huffy and harsh. A pang of affection hit him as Sousuke's eyes found Rin's sleeping figure. He stood motionless for a second, back pressed against the dorm door, watching Rin's chest raise and fall. The feeling in his chest clenched and swelled until he found himself already across the room to brush a strand of hair from Rin's eyes. As soon as the warmth of Rin's forehead reached his fingertips Sousuke flinched back.

 _Leave things be._ He told himself. _And Rin will get where he needs to be._ Pain blossomed in his chest as he reached for the ladder and pulled himself up to his bunk.

After settling in his bed Sousuke found his mind traveling back to Aiichirou. Nothing specific. Not his words. The dumb ones or the determined ones. Just Ai. Sousuke pictured him on the steps and scoffed.

_I wonder if he's still sitting there._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have the story planned out now.. Before I just figured I would wing it and le the plot write it's self but I think I've found a good one. Although it might be a little longer then I expected. Sousuke's shoulder injury breaks my heart, but it's going to be a big part of this story.

 

_Pssshhh._

The fog and stuffiness in the locker room had nearly disappeared when Sousuke had started his shower. He leaned against the stall wall for a second, letting the water fall all over his body. A sigh of content left his lips; he could practically feel the chlorine rolling off of his skin. The scent melted away, leaving him all but the warmth of the water that continued to flow from the shower head.

Short brown tufts of hair clung to his forehead, letting the water follow the route his strands of hair took. Streams of water flooded his face. Sousuke grunted in annoyance and reached up to smooth his hair back and run his tired eyes.

In the relieving privacy of a shower stall Sousuke found that he had forgotten what had been plaguing him throughout practice. A griping groan rose in his throat. One that caught him off guard enough for him to be left unable to fight it back down his throat, or even lower his voice. The arm not attached to his aching shoulder stopped half way through his thick fringe and moved to grip the throbbing body part. In his sudden wave of pain Sousuke found himself leaning his good shoulder against the wall.

 _This is so_ unfair _!_ He thought to himself, swallowing the grasps that had yet to escape his mouth. It was so unfair that he had gotten this from his own determination. His own hard work. His own willingness to push through. It was his own good work ethic that had screwed himself over.

Sousuke took the rest of his shower dreadfully slow. Usually, after he stopped working, it would take just a half an our to end the aching. On the other hand, it wasn't quite normal for him to go into practice with a hurt shoulder. In the normal structure of things Sousuke would go to practice without pain. It would slowly build throughout practice. Starting after the warm up laps. It would burn the most about ten minutes before practice was suppose to end and continue until he pulled himself out of the pool.

But this was the worst it had been in a while. He started practice with a heavy shoulder. Not exactly hurting. But heavy. Slightly burdened. He could lift it up and rub it gently without feeling the need to hiss in pain, though it still ached slightly. It took about three stroked for it to begin throbbing. And it begun burning half way though practice. The pain flattened into a plateau after that point, but did not lesson. And then, at about the time the pain would usually peek, he began to feel numb.

It was bliss. Sousuke had known this feeling before. It was not a good sign. Alarms went off in his mind, but Sousuke would see the light at the end of the tunnel. Practice was ending and he was doing his cool down laps. What were a few laps at thirty percent speed to his already over worked body?

Luckily the locker room was all cleared out by the time Sousuke was out of the shower. The pain had returned the second he took a step back into the locker room, and he was willing to do anything to hide it. He had made sure to take his sweet time before he went to take his shower. Messing around with his teammates. Sacrificing the pain of a towel snap, and a welt on his stomach, for an empty locker room on the way out.

Sousuke dressed slowly and, even though the room was empty, he still held down the whines of pain that fought to come through his lips. By the time he left the locker room it was more than an hour and a half past when practice was over and student curfew was a little more than an hour away. The cafeteria was closed and it would be a bad idea to risk leaving campus to get something to eat. Sousuke pressed his lower lip into the upper one forcing his features into an annoyed frown. He would have to get something from the vending machine.

There was an almost unaccepted able lack of variation in the continence of Samezuka Academy's vending machines. Sousuke huffed as he scanned the rows for a protein bar that looked slightly appealing. In the end he settled for one of them was coated with a nice amount of chocolate and a bright yellow bag of chips that, when he finally got his hands on, felt as if it had about four chip in it.

Chuckling humorlessly, Sousuke shook his head and turned to the drink machine. He didn't have to scan the rows; Sousuke had been there enough to know where his favorite drink was. Third row in the fifth slot and as luck would have it the damn machine was out.

“Ah. Ya.. Yamazaki-senpai!” The voice that called his name was carried though the air to him before he heard the foot steps.

Involuntarily Sousuke's gaze was shifted from the vending machine he was looking down at and up to his kouhai a couple strides down the hall. “Nitori.” Sousuke hesitated. Even he wasn't sure if he what he had said was meant to be a greeting, a confirmation or a word of surprise.

Silence hung between them for what seemed to be much too long. Several moments in Sousuke found himself wanting to break it, but found that too much time had past and he couldn't quite find the words to say. Neither of them moved. They hadn't spoken much in the first place so an encounter such as this one would have been awkward anyways. One to be brushed off as soon as they parted, but with what had happened the other night still fresh in their minds the air between them was a bit more tense.

Sousuke shifted his weight and found his eyes drawing to the drink in Aiichirou's hand. A childish wave of an emotion that seemed to be a cross between annoyance and disappointment hit him as he realized that Ai was carrying his regular drink.

“I was heading back to the dorm.” Aiichirou explained. “After going for an errand off campus.” He smiled, but let his eyebrows knit together when he followed Sousuke's gaze to the drink in his hand.

“Ah, okay.” Sousuke snapped his gaze from the drink to Aiichirou's face when he realized that Ai had caught on to him. “Well..”

“Do you want this..?” Ai thrusted the drink out towards him and took a step forward.

“What?” Sousuke laughed off his need to take a step back as Ai stepped forward and shook his head. “No. It's yours.”

“Actually, it's just Momo's.” Aiichirou chuckled. “A couple of his friends saw me in the hall way and told me to give it to him. Heh.”

“Still..” Sousuke furrowed a brow in confusion. He hadn't expected Aiichirou to be the type to give way something that belonged to someone else. Even if it did belong to just Momo.

“It's fine.” Ai answered taking a couple more small steps forward. “I can get him something else.” He strode past Sousuke to look at the vending machine. “Momo likes this drink too. Actually I've never seen Momo drinking this.” Aiichirou laughed. “And I've heard him say that this one is his favorite.” Before Sousuke could continue to protest Ai had already put his coins into the machine and was bending over to pick of the vibrant orange one that came out. “Here.” He said as he pushed the other drink into Sousuke's hands.

Sousuke blinked as the boy in front of him smiled and turned back to the machine to determine what drink he would be getting. “Ah. Thank you.” Sousuke said. He'd never really seen Ai speak like this. He hadn't stuttered since they had greeted each other. And to be fair Ai wasn't expecting to see him.

“No problem!” Ai hummed.

Sousuke chuckled. _Maybe Ai's a more socialable kid than I had pegged him for,_ he thought as he moved to open his drink. _It's still cold too._ A smile stole the features on his face as he readied himself for the fizz that came after opening a can of a carbonized drink. And then...

 

Aiichirou felt as if his face would burn off. The heat rushing to it was immense and he hadn't even really came to grips with the situation. He had dropped the two drinks in his hand. Thank god they didn't explode. If they would have exploded.. He wouldn't be able to handle himself. Not when the bottle he had just given to Sousuke had done then same thing.

Ai was frozen like a deer in headlights. It took two, three, four seconds for him to snap from his state. And even when he had stopped gaping at Sousuke he was still utterly useless. He was nothing but an annoyance that probably woke up the entire dorm building. “Oh... Oh my goodness!” He wailed. Both of Ai's shaking hands were pressed to the sides of his head as he sputtered. “I... I'm so sorry, Yamazaki-senpai! I didn't know! I swear!”

Sousuke pressed a hand to his forehead and drew it down wiping all the sticky soda from his face. “Ahh.” He groaned. The blue eyes looking down at Ai were unreadable.

“I-I thought it was weird that Momo's friend would just get him a drink and give it to him though me..!!” Ai mutterd scanning the space for a rag of some sort. “If I knew I deffinately wouldn't have given it to you!” After not coming up with anything Ai felt his lip begin to tremble. It didn't look as if Sousuke was convinced that Ai was innocent. “I pro-probably wouldn't have given it to Momo, if I knew!” He continued while reaching up to.. Well he wasn't sure what he was reaching up to do. His just knew that his hand just ended up on Sousuke's shoulder.

Sousuke flinched back. His face twisted and then Ai just _knew_ he was angry with him. “Shit! It's _fine_!” Sousuke cussed and began to turn around.

“But..!!”

Sousuke waved him off over his shoulder. “Forget about it!” He growled and continued down the hall.

Aiichirou pressed his lips together as he leaned back against the vending machine. The tears shocked into his eyes weren't building. The wetness just stayed there as the burning and tightness in his chest faded away. It took a while for it to go completely, but it did. And when it did Aiichirou found himself sighing and gazing down at the mess.

_I have to clean this up don't I?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos comments and subs would be appreciated:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this I'd like to point out that I'm only loosely basing on what has happened in the anime. At some points they say the same things word for word, but I'd like to pretty much stop using the anime for anything other than character reference:)

Sousuke huffed silently as he stopped at a trash can about four doors down from his room to wring his shirt out.  _Damn kid._ He thought. In all honesty he wasn't quite angry at Aiichirou. And he didn't put Momo or any of his friends past playing such a low life, not even funny, prank such as this one. That was why he'd thought better than glance back at Ai, who's eyes had already began to water before he turned around. 

With all that taken into consideration Sousuke still found himself in quite the pissy mood. Not angry at Aiichrou or even Momo and his friends. Just unhappy with his situation. Crabby about his shoulder more than anything.

Once he had twisted all the liquid he could get from his shirt Sousuke made his way to his room. Rin didn't look up from his homework when Sousuke entered, but greeted him with a casual 'Hey.'

Sousuke scoffed in reply and made a move to pull his shirt over his shoulders quickly. The movement that was suppose to be swift and in one motion ended up being jerky and painful. Sousuke's breath hitched an a quiet whine rose in his throat. He could feel Rin's eyes on him once the shirt was fully off, but Sousuke ignored him.  _Where're the sweats I wore last night?_ He forced himself to think while pretending to scan the room for them. 

“What happened to you?” The laughter in Rin's voice was harmless, but given Sousuke's bad mood it wasn't doing any him good.

“Nothing.”

Rin furrowed his brow and raised from his seat to grab the pile of worn out fabric that hung from the rail on Sousuke's bunk. “Seriously? 'Cause your covered in..” Rin paused to lean in and sniff Sousuke while holding out the fabric that Sousuke could now see were his sweats. “Soda..?”

“So..?” Sousuke said as he grabbed the clothes from Rin with a scowl.

Rin's laugh lowered into something more hesitant. “What's up with you?” He cocked his head to the side and blinked. The smile on is face faltered a little too.

Sousuke studied his face and scowled again. This wasn't Rin's fault. Hell, Ai was more at fault than him and he wasn't mad at Ai. Sousuke reached up with a sticky hand to rub a tired eye. “I'm fine.” He murmured, a halfhearted smile forming on his lips. “Sorry. Just spilled a drink.”

Rin's face showed no signs of being convinced, but he nodded. “Okay. But your gonna wake up real sticky.”

The corners of Sousuke's lips pulled up a little more as he moved to pull on his sweatshirt. He did so a little too quickly and winced once his head was though the hole.  _Shit._ He thought when he met eyes to Rin who was still staring at him. This time they were more than just unconvinced. 

“Sore?” Rin asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

“Just a little.” Sousuke offered him a smile that came out as something closer to a grimace.

“Just a little?” Rin repeated.

“Yeah.” Sousuke's voice was gruff and worn. He'd never been a terrible liar, but it hurt lying to Rin. Almost as much as it hurt his shoulder.

“Yeah?” Rin leaned against the ladder that let up to Sousuke's bunk. “Then it won't hurt too much to raise your arms above your head, right?”

Sousuke glared. “C'mon Rin. I'm fine.”

Rin fought his temper. “Sousuke.” He made sure his voice was low so the growl in it didn't show through. And when Sousuke just glowered down at him in reply Rin reached up to grip his shoulders.

“Jesus fuck, Rin just-..!!” Sousuke let out a strangled groan and ducked away from Rins hands.

Rin flinched back. “What the hell, Sousuke?!”

Sousuke's eyes softened from the glare they have been in before and he pressed his lips into a small frown while letting out an exasperated breath through his nose. “I'm fine.” He said letting his own hand come up to rub his shoulder. “Just leave it be. Let me swim.”

Rin's arms fell to his sides, but his eyes didn't move from Sousuke's. They stayed wide and observing, picking up every emotion Sousuke's eyes threw out and, quite frankly, there was quite a mix.

“I just want to swim with you.” Sousuke's mouth twitched. He was beginning to sound like Aiichirou. “Just let me swim with you.”

Rin's mouth curved into a helpless frown too as he broke his stare with Sousuke and reached up to rub the back of his neck. “Fine.” He murmured. “As long as it's not too bad and you can swim alright.”

Sousuke let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and laughed weakly. “Yeah. I can swim fine.” The lie came easily to his lips. It tasted terrible, but it was like medicine to a bad cold. It was a necessity.

“Just make sure to get some ice for it.” Rin said as he turned back to his desk. “Tonight. Okay?” He didn't seem to be waiting for a response so a comfortable silence filled the room. There was one, two, three sweet seconds of that silence before Rin spoke again in a breathy, hesitant voice. “I want to swim with you too.” 

Sousuke blinked. He hadn't moved much since Rin turned away. Just changed went to sit down on Rins bed as he stripped from his past to put on his sweat pants. They where half way one when Rin spoke up. Once the words had processed in his mind his head snapped up and he stared at the back of Rin's head. Sousuke felt his face go stony. “Rin?” He called.

Rin turned to look at him over his shoulder. He cocked his head at the serious look on Sousuke's face and answered. “Yeah?”

Sousuke clinched his fist. “It's not just swimming.” Sousuke murmured. “I just want to be  _with_ you, Rin.” Oh, god. How pathetic did that sound? He wasn't Aiichirou. Even coming from Ai's mouth the words sounded sappy. They sounded much worse coming from Sousuke. 

Rin narrowed his eyes at him. Not in an aggressive way. His expression carried a more searching aura. A second later his mouth fell agape and Sousuke just knew. He knew that Rin understood. That Rin recognized this expression. Maybe even worn it him self.  _Worn it for Haruka..?_ He wondered. 

After contemplating this Sousuke found that the tension in his body had become to much to bear. Before Rin could answer Sousuke reached up to grab the bar of the bunk bad and pulled himself to his feet. “Sorry. I'll go get that ice now.” He muttered and was out the door seconds later.

It wasn't until he was out the door that Sousuke realized his pants were on awkwardly and that he hadn't quite pulled them all the way up. Dry laughter bubbled in his throat. Had he seriously confessed to Rin like this?

 

 

 

Aiichrou cut through the water at the fastest speed he could muster up. Which, to his dismay, wasn't quite fast enough to get himself onto the relay team. Hah. Ai's  _fastest_ was slower than a good portion of the first years of the team. He let that thought weigh down on his shoulders for a bit as he raised an arm to propel himself forward. In words his action sounded almost nice. As if it was executed perfectly. Of coarse it  _sounded_ that way when in reality the movement was barely done decently. 

Aiichirou could feel the drag. Could tell he was doing worse. That his form was lacking, though he couldn't muster up the energy to correct it. 

He continued this way until he felt a looming presence over him. He resurfaced once the he reached the wall and squinted around the dim room. Although Ai had turned all the lights on, still, more than half of the light came from the moon which shined though the window. Ai pressed his palm to the pool wall and forced his breathing to slow, although his heartbeats increased by about double.

“Hello..?” Ai called out into almost empty pool building. 

No answer. 

A ragged breath drew past Ai's lips as he reached over to clutch the first bar to the ladder. His pruney knuckles turned white as pulled himself up. His arms nearly gave out as he did so. How long had he been down here? He hoped it wasn't too close to morning. He wanted to catch a few hours worth of sleep at least. Although it would be Friday.  _Maybe the teachers will go easy on me._  He though as he latched on to the edge of the pool. 

“Hey.” 

Ai froze. His elbows buckled from the position they where in as he hoisted himself up to get out of the pool. His raised his head and gaped at the figure overshadowing him. “Yamazaki-senpai!” He wailed in surprise, nearly shocked into falling back in. “Why didn't you answer before?!” Ai's voice trembled.

Sousuke scoffed and reached down to help him out. Rolling his shoulder and winching under his breath afterwards. “It's late.” He stated bluntly.

Aiichriou blinked. “Ah.” He stared up at Sousuke, unaware of his open mouth and wide eyes. “I.. Well I..” He trailed off before he could really start an actual sentence, but in the back of his mind he notes that Sousuke still smells of the drink that had exploded on him and his hair looks oddly textured. 

Sousuke's lip twitched irritably and he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his sweats. “If you do this your going to hurt your self.”

Ai's face took on a stronger look of surprise before shadowing over. “But..” He lowered his haze to the floor. “Yamazaki-senpai, my times are among the slowest on the team.”

“I'm aware.” Sousuke answered.

Aiichirou shrunk back a little. “Well because of that I need to practice more than some of the team.” He murmured.

“Haah.” Sousuke breathed out a faint sigh contemplating on how to answer Ai. He reached up to press his palm into what was suppose to be soft tufts of hair. Instead he met stringy layers of some soda covered substance. His hair. “Your over worked. If you keep this up," Sousuke paused and shifted his gaze elsewhere.  "You won't be able to do what you could before.”

Aiichriou opened his mouth and found no voice in the back of his throat.

“You want to swim with Rin, right?” Sousuke pressed tilting his head back, giving Ai that looking-down-at-you-even-more-than-I-already-was look. “Want him to be proud of you?” Sousuke leaned down to look into Ai's eyes. “Do you?”

Ai straightened up. “Y-Yes senpai..!”

“Hm.” A closed mouth chuckle resonated though Sousuke's throat. “Then I'll coach you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I should add slow build to the tags shouldn't I? Sorry :/


	4. Chapter 4

Droplets of water rolled off a slender shoulder frame as one of the first finishing swimmers resurfaced, gasping for air. Aiichirou sputters lightly when Momo and some other underclassmen crowd around his diving board. He pushed his goggles up and their enthusiasm seemed to brighten with the colors around them.

“Nitori-senpai! Nitori-senpai!” Momo chanted. He nearly jump onto Ai as he bent down to meet his eyes. “How'd you get so fast?!” He was exaggerating, of course. Aiichirou still wasn't quite fast, but his times, from the looks of it, must have jumped about three or four slots on the teams records.

Ai laughed and accepted Momo's reached out hand to pull him out. “Well..!!” His sentence trailed off as he was yanked up roughly.

Momo laughed giddily and bounced around him. “Well..? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!”

A smile curled upon Aiichirou's lips and a giggle bubbled up in the back of his throat. “It's a secret, Momo.” He said, looking past Momo at Sousuke who watched from afar. Ai let his smile climb further up his cheeks. His eyes crinkled slightly as he made sure to show his gratitude at that moment as well as all the others he had done so.

Sousuke didn't return the smile, in fact his face seemed to become even more brooding. His eyebrows pulled together and he narrowed his eyes at Aiichirou. Ai had grown accustomed to this. There were moments in time when the light of Sousuke's thoughts showed through to his facial expression. It didn't necessarily mean he was angry. Still, though, there was the slightest of pangs in Aiichirou's chest.

“What?!” Momo's whine cut though Ai's thoughts. He dragged out the lone vowel in his one worded question while pouting and grabbing at Aiichirou's arm. “Why?” Again, Momo dragged out the y.

“Hm.” Ai tilted his head to the side and flashed a closed mouth smile directed at the first year. “Sorry.”

The persistent bugging from Ai's roommate and some other first years, ones that he had surpassed and ones that started out below him, didn't stop until they had made their way into the locker room. Ai didn't take a shower after practice, figuring that he would be taking one after his secret training, so he made sure to slip into his clothes quickly and made his way to the cafeteria before he got caught between more of Momo's bickering.

 

 

It was almost as if it never happened.

Sousuke was beginning to think that maybe Rin _hadn't_ quite understood the meaning behind his words that night. There were only the faintestof moments where Sousuke caught Rin's eyes and there was a silent confirmation. Rin had understood. And Sousuke had rejected.

 _I'm releived._ Sousuke told himself as he rolled his shoulder casually. The pain had become a dull pinch by then. It had gotten better since that night. Sousuke smiled to himself and let his thoughts turn back to Rin, who was strolling a couple paces ahead of him. _My feelings would only bring both of us down._ He thought, but that didn't stop the sting. The hurt that still remained even a week after said rejection. It had went down. Sousuke had concerned himself with other things. Let his mind wander elsewhere.

Elsewhere like the silver haired child that, by pure coincidence, had caught Sousuke's eye as he walked into the campus cafeteria while trailing after Rin who was hunched over, talking to a first year swimmer. There was nothing more than a curiosity that had Sousuke so engrossed with the boy.

A long list of hows and whys had infiltrated Sousuke's mind whenever he looked at Aiichirou. Sousuke sometimes found himself looking down at the boy. Times when he thought the boy was foolish to try pursue something that he had next to no natural talent in. And the annoyance went beyond that when he found that Ai seemed to think that just practicing more would do him a worthwhile amount of good. He just seemed so _dense_ sometimes. Then there where times when he thought that Ai was bright. There was an imagine of a past self in the child that Sousuke couldn't help but want to reach out to.

“Sousuke, are you getting anything?” Rin asked. He followed Sousuke's gaze to Ai and waved. It wasn't until then that Sousuke realized that Aiichirou had noticed Sousuke staring and was smiling at him. A frown found the creases of Sousuke's face and he raised a hand, slightly mimicking Rin's wave. It wasn't quite a wave though. Just a raised palm and one small jerking motion. He still didn't smile back.

“Yeah.” Sousuke replied shifting his eyes to Rin. “Why do you want anything?”

“Nah. I get some later.” Rin murmured while waving Sousuke off. “I have to talk to some of the team memebers. Stats and stuff.” He huffed, feigning annoyance. “I'll catch you back at the dorm?”

“Sure.” Sousuke murmured and watched Rin weave though the cafeteria's tables toward a team member Sousuke recognized to be the breaststroke swimmer in the relay. A thought clicked in Sousuke's mind. _Maybe..?_ His eyes searched the room for the only silver bowl cut at Samezuka Academy. He was in the same place seated at a round table across from Momo and surrounded by a few more underclassmen Sousuke had no interest in knowing. Sometimes Aiichirou sat with Rin and Sousuke while eating. He would usually be there before Sousuke had gotten to the table. Once Sousuke would sit down, the boy's speedy chattering would falter a little, but it only took a minute for two for him to bring another subject up and take up most of the tables conversation. From what Sousuke could see from where he was at Momo nearly matched the little chatter box and, quite honestly, Sousuke thought Momo's personality just might over power Ai's. His passive personality was peeking though.

A faint smile graced the features on Sousukes face as he glanced between Ai and Rin who was still talking to the other breaststroke swimmer. It was a minute or two before Sousuke moved to get into one of the lines to buy what he wanted. As he fished though his pockets for his phone his phone buzzed.

After glancing at the screen Sousuke raised his head to scan the room, again, for the silver bown cut. They met eyes for a split second before heat seemed to have rose to Ai's face and he looked down at the small heap of rice left on his plate.

_Training tonight?_

 

 

Aiichirou picked at his rice sheepishly, letting Momo go on about how Gou's hair was a slightly different shade than Rin's and that Gou's was _definitely_ prettier as he waited for Sousuke's reply. Ai could only scoff at what Momo was saying. Of _coarse_ Ai had noticed that Rin they had different hair, but it was _obvious_ that Rin's was nicer. There didn't even need to be a reason. It was just because it was _Rin._

His phones whistled.

_We trained Wednesday night._

Disappointment seeped into Aiichirou's face. He took a moment to look up at Sousuke make sure he could see it.

 _Exactly._ Ai typed. _It's Friday!_

It was a second before Sousuke answered. Ai looked up again to find him reaching over the a counter to grab a tray with a rather large plateful of rice and three hamburger steak patties. Aiichirou shifted his gaze back to his curry and rice that he could barely finish. Might not finish actually. Ai inhaled deeply through his nose and reached for his chopsticks. He was now motivated to eat the rest.

Said motivation vanished as his phone whistled again. With a half a mouthful of rice, Aiichirou reached for his phone and read the text.

_We trained on Tuesday too._

Swallowing the remainder of his half-chewed rice Aiichirou reached up to whip his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

_But you said we could practice a couple of times a week. And I didn't shower today because I thought we would practice._

This time it only took a few seconds to get a reply.

_A couple means two. That's why two people in a relationship are a couple. A pair, Nitori._

Ai huffed in disappointment, but before he could sent a text back accepting that he would wake up smelling of chlorine tomorrow due to his lack of a shower today another his phone whistled yet again.

 _Dammit._ _Be at the pool by nine tonight, okay?_

A smile broke on Aiichirou's face and he searched the room for Sousuke. It didn't take long for Ai to find him. He was watching Ai, too. Ai jumped a little. Giddy in his seat.

_Thank you, senpai!_

There was no answer. Though, Aiichirou knew there wouldn't be because after after he sent the text and looked up Sousuke looked up after reading it. They met eyes for a second and Sousuke nodded in acknowledgment. In the next minute he was shoveling rice into his mouth.

Aiichirou made sure to finish his homework as soon as he got back to the dorm, stopping only to use the bath room. The time past slowly after that. He had given up on doing anything productive by seven thirty and laid in bed, eying the bunk above him, til eight thirty. A that time Aiichirou got up, murmured a not so legitimate excuse to his kouhai and was out the door.

Sousuke was already there when Ai arrived. As he walked in he paid no attention to to ice pack Sousuke was holding. Just noted that it was there in the back of his mind; he'd seen it there before.

“Thank you so much, Yamazaki-senpai!” Aiichirou piped up.

Sousuke glanced up at him from the bench. “You better be grateful,” he grunted, though the ghost of a smile played on his lips.

“Ah, did you have homework?” The thought hadn't appeared to Ai before. A faint pang of guilt hit him as he realized how much he could have been intruding on Sousuke's time.

“Yeah.” Sousuke turned around as Aiichirou changed into his swimming trunks. The locker room felt so private with just the two of them in there, but it wasn't private in a comfortable way. “But I finished most of it. I'll finish the rest in the morning.”

“I'm..” Ai chewed on his lip while he rummaged though his locker for his goggles. “Sorry, Yamazaki-senpai.”

“Hmm.” Sousuke hummed in response as he turned around to watch Ai finish getting ready, now that he had his swimming trunks on. Ai flashed him a sideways glance before deciding it was be best if his didn't try Rin's goggle snapping move again. “Hey Nitori?”

Aiichirou adjusted his goggles. “Yes, senpai?”

“Why'd you tell Momo this was a secret?”

Ai a fresh flushness beginning to appear on his cheeks. “W-Well..” Had Sousuke really heard that? “You... Yamazaki-senpai is such a good coach!” Ai sputtered. “If I told Momo-kun, Momo and the rest of the first years would continuously beg Yamazaki-senpai to coach them too! Wouldn't it be a bother?” he asked, making sure not the stutter again. _Quick thinking._ He thought to himself proudly. _This way it'll make you seem like I'm looking out for Yamazaki-senpai!_

To Ai's dismay though, Sousuke just snorted. “I guess.” He mumured and pulled his jacket on. “What do you tell him when you leave so late then?”

Aiichirou shrugged as he followed Sousuke out. “Just a small excuse. Momo-kun doesn't pay much attention.”

Sousuke chuckled. “Makes sense.”

“What do you tell Rin-senpai?”

“Hm?” Sousuke glanced over his shoulder at Aiichirou. “Rin knows I'm coaching you. I just tell him what I'm doing.”

“Oh.”Ai's mouth puckered into a small _o_ as he made his way to the diving board. “Did you tell him?”

“Uh-huh.” Sousuke murmured as he corrected Ai's stance on the board. His hands were warm Ai noted. Each time he had helped Ai out of the pool and each time he had done this they had been.

Aiichirou's eyes lowered as a thought wandered into his mind. In the odd lighting his eye lashes casted a dark shadow on his cheekbones. “Yamazaki-senpai?” He straightened out on the board before Sousuke could step away.

Sousuke groaned as he looked up at Aiichirou, who was now a good head above him. All eveidence of the time he had taken to perfect Ai's stance was gone now.

Aiichirou's eyes lowered back to his body. “Oh! I'm sorry, senpai! I forgot.”

Sousuke shook his head and reached up to rub the shortest of his hair which resided on the nape of his neck. “Never mind. What is it?”

“Well..” Ai reached up to rub his forearm, running his hand over the goosebumps.

 

 

 

_Your not doing this just for Rin, right?_

Sousuke narrowed his eyes at Aiichirou who was in pulling himself though the water. Ai was lagging behind his recent times tonight. He had been doing better at practice today and showed no signs of exhaustion until the minutes before he entered the pool. Now his times were almost as low as they had been before Sousuke had begun teaching him.

 _Isn't that the reason your doing this?_ Sousuke had replied. He wasn't usually quick to anger, but aggravation tugged at his nerves. If Aiichirou could be doing this for Rin, why couldn't Sousuke?

He wasn't although, with his following statements it sure seemed as if he did. _Your doing this for Rin. So does it matter if I am?_ At the time Sousuke had just been annoyed. He couldn't bring himself to correct himself and tell Ai that Rin had next to nothing to do with his wanted to coach Ai.

As Sousuke watched what he had decided would be Ai's last lap he pondered on the _actual_ reason he was coaching Ai. He thought back to what was going through his mind when he had stood over Ai watching him swim alone for the first time. Ai had looked so _tired._ He was _hurting._ Sousuke reached up to rub his shoulder. He could feel the knots in it and remembered the countless times it had silently screamed at him to stop though the burning sensation it caused him.

 _Shit._ Sousuke cussed at himself when he realized that Ai had already started another lap. “Nitori!” He called. Nothing. The boy drug himself along the current he had created, showing no signs of having noticed Sousuke. “Aiichirou!” It was only in the back of Sousuke's mind that he realized he had just call Ai by his first name for the first time.

The stroke Ai had been making faltered and he stopped completely when Sousuke called again.

“That's enough.” Sousuke murmured reaching down to help Ai out.

“But it's only been thirty minutes!” Ai tread the water making no attempt to take Sousuke's hand.

Sousuke grunted. “It's been forty five and your not listening to what I've been saying about your form so get out and get some rest.”

“Tomorrow's Saturday! I can sleep in.”

“It doesn't matter, Nitori.” Sousuke said as he leaned over further, attempting to grab Ai's arm. Aiichirou ducked away from his grasp to late but still forcefully enough to pull Sousuke along with him.

“Senpai..!!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be a bit fluffier.. but shorter too. I start school again and I don't think I'll be able to write as much. Hopefully I'll finish the storyy in the next week. Thank you for reading! I hope you've enjoyed it thus far:)

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea for a while now. And I decided to start to write it less then a week before school begins. Yepyep. Sorry. I'm seriously gonna try to finish it before then so it's going to be a quick story. Just a couple of chapters hopefully.  
> Honestly, I don't take constructive criticism well most of the time.. Err. But I would love it if you told me whether you thought the characters are in character or not. Or just tell me what you think of the idea and whether you like it or not.


End file.
